


Now You Know My Last Secret

by kims_stories



Category: One direction (Larry Stylinson)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kims_stories/pseuds/kims_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry Stylinson fluff where Louis admits/realizes he loves Harry. Harry's loved Louis since WMYB. The settle their emotions when Louis kisses Harry's cheek and gives him hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know My Last Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've written, and I feel like no one is going to read it, but if you do feel free to tell me how much you hate it. :)

Harry and Louis were at home since they had the day off. Harry was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Louis as always; Louis was still in his room sleeping.  
Harry was making toast, eggs, and bacon for him. The smell of bacon was wafting through the air.  
By the time Harry was finishes making breakfast Louis was still sleeping soundly.  
“Louis!!!”  
Nothing.  
“Lou?”  
Harry walk up the stairs and to Louis room. He opened the door to an adorable sleeping Louis. He walks in and sits next to Louis on the bed.  
“Louis. Wake up Louis.” He sang in a low voice.  
“mnno go away Haz.” He murmured  
“Come on Lou. Breakfast is ready.”  
“Fine whatever. You’re breakfast better be the best I’ve ever had.”  
“Of course it is Lou. Now come on.”  
“M’kay”  
He got up slowly. He was shirtless and had grey sweats on. Harry tried not to look at Louis’ abs, but it was hard not to notice since he was stretching.  
Harry had like Louis since they made their first video as a group. He’d been good at hiding it, but for some reason it was becoming harder for him.  
“Haz? Haaaz?”  
“Huh?”  
“You zoned out for a second.”  
“Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking.”  
“It’s ok, love. Give me my breakfast now!”  
“Sheesh. Of course, your highness”  
“Yay! Now carry me to the kitchen please?”  
“Sure, Lou”  
Lou smiled at him while he picked him up. He wasn’t that heavy, and since he was smaller, it was easier for Harry to pick him up. Harry got out of Lou’s room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put Louis down by a chair and served him breakfast.  
Louis watched Harry walking around the kitchen getting utensils and food. Harry caught his eye and smiled his cute little smile.  
Louis felt a little buzz of energy. He’d been feeling that little buzz almost every time recently. He and Eleanor were still together but he didn’t feel that spark that he had felt in the beginning.  
Harry handed Louis his breakfast. Louis ate his food but not really tasting it. He was too deep in thought to think about the taste. He still smiled at Harry though. Harry smiled back.  
Louis was soon done and took his plate to the sink. Harry had gone to the living room and was watching the television. He was watching some strange cartoon he had never seen before.  
“What the hell are you watching, Haz?”  
“Um…I’m not quite sure…”  
“Well doesn’t that sound delightful?”  
“Yup”  
“Don’t talk to me that way young man. Or should I say…boy?” He sassed  
“Now don’t start with me Tomlinson. You know very well how this is gonna end up.”  
“Oooo I’m so scared”  
“As you should be.”  
Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry just smirked. Louis sat down next to Harry and watched the tv. They sat there for a couple of minutes when Louis decided to cuddle with Harry. Harry looked down briefly and put his arms around him. Louis looked up and just smiled at how comfy this felt and how warm Harry was and how nice it was just to relax from all the concerts and paps. He just liked being there.  
Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and smiled at how small he was compared to him. It was like having a smaller part of him. Sort of like a puzzle piece. His puzzle piece. Harry frowned at the thought. Louis wouldn’t be his. Unless it was his best mate. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Louis decided that they were quite for a long time and he decided to speak up.  
“Hey,, Haz?”  
“Yeah, boo?”  
“Um….I really like cuddling with you.”  
“Me too.”  
“I think I like it a little bit too much.”  
Harry froze for a little thinking about choosing the right words. What Louis had said caught him off guard. He spoke a bit too slowly.  
“Why boo? It’s only friendly cuddling.”  
“Oh”  
“Trust me when I say I enjoy cuddling with you too boo. It feels so comfy and warm. I feel like I’m protecting you in some way.”  
“That cute Haz. Sometimes you’re so deep.”  
“I know.”  
There was a comfortable silence that fell between them. Louis took it as his chance to cuddle closer to Harry. He scooted over until he was almost on his lap.  
“What are you doing Lou?”  
“Sorry. Is it bothering you?”  
“Not at all boo. I was just curious as to why you were scooting closer.”  
“oh. I just felt like being closer to you.”  
“Oh ok…. I feel like I haven’t been in your life enough, so what’s been going in your life Tommo?”  
“Haz you’re literally in my life every bloody second! But to answer your question…um….well I’m thinking about breaking it off with Eleanor.”  
“Why?” Harry couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope and do a little happy dance in his mind.  
“I just don’t feel like…close to her anymore I guess.”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah…what about you, Haz? How’s your love life?”  
“oh well I’m waiting for someone I guess. Yeah…I’m just waiting.”  
“Oooh. Can you tell me a name?”  
“Um…”  
“Come on Haz. Please?”  
“Fine…but you have to swear on everything you love that it won’t change a thing!”  
“M’kay”  
“Um…its-“  
There was a knock on the door just asHarry was about to confess his love for Louis. Lucky him. Harry got up to open the door. Behind the door stood the other boys. They let themselves in.  
“Well hello to you too mates.”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever. Hi! Hello! Bonjour! Hallo! Was that a nice hello?” Zayn said in the most sarcastic way possible.  
“Whatever.”  
“Hey mates. Zayn’s in a bad mood ‘cause we woke him up from a nap.” Liam apologized.  
“Where’s Niall? I’m sure I saw him come in with you guys…”  
“In here!”  
“Where would here be?”  
“Kitchen”  
“Don’t eat everything!”  
Silence  
“Niall!”  
“Harry!”  
“I swear Niall...” Harry left the room and went into the kitchen with Niall.  
There was only Louis, Zayn, and Liam in the room. For some unknown reason the room feels tense. It was really rare when the boys felt tension in the same room together. It was usually when they had had a bad day or gotten in trouble with management. But this time, they hadn’t done either. Zayn decided to speak first.  
“So mate….how’s it been?”  
“Um….great I guess. I’m having some type of mental war. I’m kinda confused right now.” Louis responded.  
“Oh do you wanta talk to us about it?” Liam asked.  
“Um…well I guess. Yeah. But can we talk elsewhere?”  
“Sure” they both responded.  
“Haaaz! Me and the other lads are gonna go out for a bit k?”  
“But you guys just got here!”  
“Haz you can hang out with Nialler for a bit can’t you?”  
“…Fine. I’ll miss you though.”  
Louis could hear the frown in Harry’s voice. He himself frowned, but he knew he had to talk to someone about his state of confusion. He knew Zayn and Liam were fairly reasonable, so he could trust them to council him.  
“I’ll miss you too Haz. We’ll be back before dinner.”  
“K, Boo.”  
************************************************ Louis side:  
Zayn, Liam and Louis walked towards the door and left. They walked around for a bit, and they decided to go to a small park that rarely had kids in it. The park was beautiful right now since it was autumn. The leaves had started to change colors. Some of them had begun to fall making a crunching sound as they walked. They spotted a bench and sat down in it.  
“So, mate, what’s been bothering you?” Liam asked  
“Um…well…you know how, while I’m still dating Eleanor, I just don’t go out with her as much anymore. Right now I just like hanging out with Harry. I mean…I think I still like El I just don’t love her I guess. I used to but I think I like Harry now. But I know Harry likes girls, not blokes, so I just don’t know what to do, lads.”  
“Well what did you expect mate. You guys became dependent of each other. You guys have shared a flat for a while now right? ” Zayn said. Liam looked like he was in deep thought which made Louis nervous. “What made you realize you like him?”  
“Um…well I thought I liked him when we were on our UAN tour. He looked so lively, young and just beautiful. But I realized I liked him this morning when we were cuddling. It just felt so right.”  
“Wow, mate.”  
Liam still hadn’t said anything. Louis and Zayn started at him with curiosity.  
“Are you really that slow, Lou?” he finally said.  
“Huh?”  
“The boy’s liked you since What Makes You Beautiful! You just realized you like him! He probably thinks you don’t like him at all!”  
There was a silence. This time No one said anything. They just got up and headed back to the flat.  
************************************************ Harry’s side:  
Niall and Harry were in the kitchen just sitting. Niall was eating their cereal and Harry was watching him. Niall didn't mind since he knew Harry tended to stare at things when he was thinking.  
“What ‘cha thinking ‘bout Harry?”  
“I can be honest with you right Ni?”  
“Nooo I obviously want you to lie to me, but yeah you can be honest.  
“I love Louis”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“Really?! Am I that obvious?!” Harry asked wide eyed.  
“No mate. Maybe to those Tumblr and Twitter girls, who tend to see more, but not to everyone else. I just like to notice small things.”  
“Oh.”  
“Are you gonna tell ‘im?”  
“I tried to, but then you guys came and Zayn and Liam stole Lou so I did get to tell him.”  
“Oh. Sorry mate. Didn’t know.”  
“It’s ok Ni.”  
“Good.”  
“Um…do you want me to make you something?”  
“No it’s alright mate. I ate before we came.”  
“Ok.”  
************************************************  
There were footsteps in the hallway and Niall and Harry assumed they rest of the boys were back. There was a jingling of key and the sounds of the door being unlocked. They boys walked in and went straight for the kitchen.  
“Honey I’m hooome!” Louis yelled.  
“I thought you were the wife Lou. You know since you’re so tiny.”  
“Oh shut up Harold! You’re the wife and we all know it. Right, lads?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yup.”  
“What they said.”  
“See you are they wife. Now where’s my diner, wife!” Louis teased.  
“Well I don’t care. I’m calling you the wife no matter what they say. And no diner for you since you’re so rude.”  
“No I’m sorry Haz. I’ll be they wife. Will you make us diner now?”  
“Absolutely. Come here.”  
Louis walked over to Harry, and Harry pulled him into a hug. Louis hugged back tightly never wanting to leave Harry’s arms. Harry kissed the top of Louis head and pushed him away.  
“Hey! Now who’s the rude one?”  
“You know you love me.” He said with a smile.  
“…I do.” Louis looked him straight in the eyes completely serious. He left the kitchen right after.  
Harry was left feeling confused but happy. Louis looked serious when he said ‘I do’. Maybe he does actually love me. Well I’ll talk to him about that later when they boys leave, Harry thought.  
Harry decided to cook spaghetti since he didn’t feel like going all out on the cooking. He set the water to boil and put the pasta in the pot; a couple minutes later he finished cooking. Harry walked into the living room and saw the four boys sitting on the floor with their collection on DVDs spread in front of them.  
“Hey Harry what movie do you wanna watch? And is diner ready yet?” asked Liam.  
“Um…I don’t know. I don’t want to watch a horror movie. How about...a Disney movie? I want to watch The Princess and the Frog. Is that good?”  
“I’m tired of all these freaking Disney movies!” yelled Zayn.  
“Well you can leave then. No one’s changing my Hazza’s movie choice.” Replied Louis rather sassily. Harry smiled his Cheshire cat smile, grateful for Louis standing up for him.  
“Whatever…”  
“Um…anyways diner’s ready. I made spaghetti if you don’t mind…”  
The boys got up and walked into the kitchen; they got their bowl and utensils. They served themselves food and ate in silence. There wasn’t anything to talk about at the moment.  
Louis was especially distant. He hoped that Harry hadn’t noticed the seriousness in Louis voice when he said “I do.” It would throw off his little act. He hoped Harry wouldn’t talk to him about it. Just brush it off. That all he was asking for right now. Wasn’t much was it? He looked up and saw Harry glance at him. He finished quickly, put his dishes in the sink, thanked Harry and kissed his cheek. He realized what he did and rushed out to the bathroom.  
Harry was surprised when he felt warmth on his cheek and a very red faced Louis walking out the room. He looked at the others to see if they had noticed. They were all looking down at their phones texting. Harry finished eating the last bits of spaghetti and walked out to find Louis. He went to his room, no Louis. He went to the balcony, no Louis. He checked the other boys’ room and finally checking the bathroom. The door was slightly open so he peaked in. he saw Louis staring at the mirror taking deep breaths. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head.  
Harry stared at Louis. He took in his full beauty. Louis was small, everything about him was. Except his voice, personality, and of course his bum, but that last one wasn’t the point. Louis was unique. He hadn’t known any one like Louis before. He loved Louis because he was always himself. Sure, for some reason, some people didn’t like Louis or his voice or whatever part of him. Harry loved every one of his flaws.  
Louis’s eyes were still closed when Harry decided to open the door slowly and silently. He walked in and hugged Louis form behind. Louis jumped at the unexpected touch. He knew it was Harry from the massive hands at his hips and the curls tickling the side of his head.  
“Lou I think we need to talk.”  
“Yeah. Can we talk in your room or something?”  
“Sure. Come on.”  
The walked to Harry’s room and sat on the bed. They were facing each other sitting with their legs crossed.  
“Alright Lou. What’s up?”  
“Um…you know what I mean. You’ve been so…serious today. Sure we had our usual banter but it felt different. “  
“I’m sorry Haz.  
“Yeah. Louis…this morning I didn’t get to tell you I was waiting for right?”  
“Yeah…and?”  
Harry took a deep breath .”Its….em…you.”  
“What?” Louis eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Harry liked him? Why?  
“Nevermind. It was stupid. Let’s just go back out with the lads.” Harry sighed dejectedly. He got up and walked to the door.  
“No Haz. Come here.” He patted his lap and waited for Harry to come.  
Harry walked back to Louis. He felt awkward if he sat on Louis lap so he sat next to him. Louis shook his head and patted his lap again. Harry frowned and wondered why Louis wanted him to sit on his lap so much. He finally decided to move and Louis gave him an appreciative smile.  
“Now Harry, love. Do you like me?”  
“Of course I do Louis. You’re my best mate.” Harry answered feeling confused.  
“No. No. Not in a platonic way. As in I love you, I would marry you kind of way.” Louis looked at Harry with an air of seriousness.  
Harry took his time to answer but he eventually looked at the floor and nodded. Louis felt a smile creep on his face.  
“Good because I like you too Haz.”  
Harry took in a sharp breath and felt tears prickling his eyes. “Don’t play with my emotions Louis Tomlinson.” He warned.  
“I’m not Hazza, babe. I’ve liked you for quite some time now.” He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Really?” He asked hopefully.  
“Yeah. Would I lie to you about something like that?”  
“No.” He smiled.  
“Then there. Now you know my last secret Hazza.” He kissed Harry’s cheek to reassure him.  
Harry smiled and got a wave of bravery because he did what he thought he would only do on camera or in his dreams. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Louis’s. He smiled and giggled when Louis started to kiss back.  
“Hazza giggling while we share our first kiss as a couple is doing no good.” He smiled warmly at Harry. Harry started giggling again but stopped when he realized something.  
“Wait Lou…you said couple…does that mean that…” He trailed of making sure that he was clear and not dreaming.  
“Boyfriends and a couple? Yes.” He smiled at Harry again and petted his hair soothingly when he began to blush.  
“Are you sure? How do I know you’re not just joking?”  
Louis decided to prove it to him by kissing him hard. Harry quickly kissed back and opened his mouth when Louis ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Louis tongue explored every part of Harry’s mouth and Harry let out a small moan.  
“Is that enough proof babe?” Louis smiled cheekily but lovingly.  
“Yeah. It is. Let’ s go back out with the boys so that they don’t worry.” Harry grabbed Louis hand and pulled him out to the living room.  
“Wait Haz!” He stood still until Harry stopped too. Harry gave him a look of concern, worried that Louis didn't want to tell the boys. Instead, Louis just cupped Harry’s jaw and gave him one last kiss before they went to tell their best mates.  
When they reached the living room, the other three were watching an old, recorded football match. Louis and Harry looked at each other and coughed at the same time to get the three boys’ attention. They all turned around and looked at them expectantly.  
“So as you boys know…” Louis began,” I am currently with Eleanor….not anymore as of tomorrow. I’m breaking up with her during lunch time.”  
“And as you know, I am single and have been for almost two years now. I have been waiting for someone, but that someone was always with someone so I just waited. Since I waited so long, I’m glad I did because now that someone is mine.” Harry and Louis shared a gaze and nodded their heads.  
“We’re together.” They said in unison.  
There was a small cheer between the three boys. They were happy that their mates found out what they wanted and weren’t lost anymore.  
“Pay up, Malik.” Niall suddenly said after the room had settled down.  
“No.”  
“PAY UP! I WON THE BET!” the Irish lad yelled.  
“Bet?” Harry asked curiously.  
“I bet that you two would talk about how you felt about each other and get together at most, a week from now.” Niall simply answered.  
“I bet that you guys would get together at least a month from now. I still refuse to pay up.” Zayn said stubbornly.  
“Zayn I think it’s only fair. You guys shook on it and everything.” Liam said calmly and placed his hand on his shoulder. At that, Zayn dug into his jean pocket and took out the money and tossed it at Niall.  
Louis and Harry noticed the exchange between Liam and Zayn but decided it was a story for another time  
It was almost ten when the three other boys decided to leave. When they did Harry and Louis decided to crawl into bed and cuddle and kiss until they feel asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
